The public health significance of eating disorders and obesity are well-documented, yet these problems are known to be resistant to treatment. This application is a request for a competitive renewal of an NIMH Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient Oriented Research (K24) in order to relieve Dr. Wilfley from clinical, administrative, and teaching duties, to ensure protected time to: 1) Continue developing and improving efficacious treatments for eating and weight disorders that are informed by advancements in the basic behavioral and biomedical sciences;2) Apply scientific implementation methodology to the deployment of evidence-based treatments for eating and weight disorders into the community;3) Focus on the prevention and early intervention of eating and weight disorders to prevent comorbidity, relapse, and disability;and 4) Engage in teaching and training activities that will help produce the next generation of clinical researchers in the area of eating disorders and obesity. During the present award period, Dr. Wilfley has successfully concluded three NIH-funded R01s, launched two NIH-sponsored awards, and has two more NIH clinical research trials pending. Her studies have identified effective interventions for a subset of women at high risk for developing eating disorders, for the treatment of binge eating disorder, and for childhood obesity. Also, during this time, she has published over 45 peer-reviewed manuscripts, and mentored 17 pre- and post- doctoral students, and junior faculty. Selected ongoing and pending awards include studies designed to test early interventions for adolescents with anorexia nervosa, an enhanced prevention approach for women at very high risk for developing eating disorders, and methods for maintaining weight loss in children over the long-term. This application describes career development goals for Dr. Wilfley to enhance her expertise in the areas of translational research, specifically to bridge the gap from treatment design and refinement to the implementation and deployment of treatments in the community. She plans to enhance her understanding of neuroimaging and psychiatric genetics to facilitate the development of novel strategies for diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of eating and weight related disorders and to augment her mentoring resources. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Given the high morbidity and mortality associated with eating disorders and obesity, a continued refinement of treatment approaches and focus on early intervention and prevention is required. Ensuring that effective treatments are disseminated to the community and reach the patients for whom they are intended is imperative.